Schicksal?
by Jinx heledir
Summary: Es ist eine KG, aber vielleicht mach ich irgendwann ne Vortsetztung. Es ist ziemlich traurig, Harry und Draco sind meine einzigen Charas, weil die anderen fast alle tot sind seufz


Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, mit gehört nur der Plot...*drop*  
  
Figuren: Draco, Harry  
  
Zeit: lange nach der Schulzeit und etwa ein halbes Jahr nach Voldemorts Tod  
  
Warnung: Slash (also alle Leutens, die was dagegen haben *winkt* ihr seid gewarnt)  
  
AN: ist etwas traurig, finde ich zumindest. Es ist kurz nach 22 Uhr und ich hatte grad nichts Besseres zu tun *gg*.  
  
Widmung: für meine kleine, liebe Sue, meine liebe Betaleserin und Internetfreundin. Danke, danke, danke, *zuBodenknuddel*, dass du dir immer meine Schreibsel durchliest und meine schrecklichen Launen erträgst – ich hab echt nichts mehr gegen Procyon *gg*  
  
Also, jetzt geht´s los:  
  
******************************************************  
  
Und meine Seele spannte weit ihre Flügel aus,  
  
flog durch das stille Land, als flöge sie nach Haus.  
  
(Joseph v. Eichendorff)  
  
Schicksal?  
  
Erschrocken fuhr er aus dem Schlaf und saß kurz darauf aufrecht in seinem Bett.  
  
Stöhnend lies er sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch und das gleißende Sonnenlicht brannte sich schmerzhaft in seine Augen.  
  
Und dann kamen die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag zurück.  
  
Hermine.  
  
Gestern war ihr Begräbnis gewesen.  
  
Er hatte am Trauerzug teilgenommen.  
  
Drei Wochen, drei verdammte Wochen hatte es gedauert, bis Hermines Leichnam und der ihres Ehemannes zur Beerdigung freigegeben worden waren.  
  
Sie waren vergiftet worden. Beide.  
  
Es muss ein angenehmer Tod gewesen sein. So hatte man ihn zumindest versucht zu beruhigen.  
  
Feenkraut.  
  
Tötet schnell und schmerzhaft.  
  
Er dreht sich seufzend auf den Bauch und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände.  
  
Es war seine Schuld. Seine verdammte Schuld.  
  
Er war Auror.  
  
Hatte diese Ausbildung mit Bestleistung absolviert. Hatte Voldemort besiegt und war nicht in der Lage gewesen, seine besten Freunde zu schützen.  
  
Ron.  
  
Ron war schon seit einem Jahr tot. Vor drei Wochen war sein Todestag gewesen, ebenso Hermines.  
  
Ironie des Schicksals?  
  
Nein, er glaubt nicht an das Schicksal. Er war selbst verantwortlich für seine Taten.  
  
Dafür, dass Ron tot war. Tot, weil dieser ihn in der Schlacht schützen wollte.  
  
Eine einsame Träne rann Harrys Wange hinab.  
  
Weinen.  
  
Er hatte so lange nicht weinen können.  
  
Und gestern, gestern war all sein Schmerz aus ihm herausgebrochen.  
  
Er hatte ihn nicht aufhalten können. Es war zuviel gewesen.  
  
Die Beerdigung. Er hatte viele alte Klassenkameraden getroffen. Nicht alle hatten überlebt.  
  
Und doch, sie hatten ihm Trost zugesprochen. Ihn umarmt und versucht aufzubauen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Remus, Lavender, Seamus, Ginny, Professor McGonagall...  
  
Alle waren zu ihm gekommen, bevor der Trauerzug begann.  
  
Und in ihren Augen hatte er immer wieder dieselben unausgesprochenen Worte gefunden.  
  
„Du hättest es verhindern können!"  
  
Wütend wischte er sich die Tränen von der Wange.  
  
Und dann der Trauerzug.  
  
Draco Malfoy war neben ihm gelaufen.  
  
Schweigend.  
  
Sie hatten miteinander gearbeitet aber nie wirklich viel miteinander zu tun gehabt.  
  
Und nun hatten sie beide dasselbe zu erleiden.  
  
Den Verlust eines Freundes.  
  
Als er dann vor dem Grab zustehen kam.  
  
Hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten.  
  
In Liebe gedenken wir  
Hermine und Blaise Zabini  
  
Gestorben den 21.06.2004  
...  
  
Er war zusammen gebrochen. Weinend.  
  
Schluchzend hatte er vor dem Grab gelegen, bis ihn irgendwann jemand hochgezogen und vorgeführt hatte.  
  
Hermine und Blaise.  
  
Ihrer beider Liebe war so stark gewesen, dass sie einander in Zeiten des Krieges geheiratet hatte.  
  
In einer Zeit, in der es ungewiss war, ob der andere am Abend nachhause kam, oder ob man per Brief erst Tage später vom Tod der Geliebten unterrichtet wurde.  
  
Sie hatten sich geliebt und durchgehalten.  
  
Und er hatte sie nicht beschützen können.  
  
Draco hatte ihn vom Friedhof weggebracht. Auch er hatte geweint. Doch hatte er die Kraft gehabt aufrecht zu gehen und Harry zu stützen.  
  
Sie hatten sich im „drei Besen" niedergelassen.  
  
Zum ersten Mal hatten sie wirklich miteinander geredet.  
  
Geredet und getrunken.  
  
Sie hatten lange dort gesessenen.  
  
Irgendwann dann hatte Draco ihn geküsst.  
  
Oder hatte er selbst den Slytherin zuerst geküsst?  
  
Das Gefühl, welches ihn in dem Moment überkam, als sich ihre Lippen berührten, würde er niemals vergessen.  
  
Er hatte sich geborgen gefühlt. So, als wäre all dies das einzig Richtige.  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er hierher gekommen war.  
  
Es war Dracos Wohnung, er war früher noch nie hier gewesen.  
  
Aber die letzte Nacht würde er nie vergessen.  
  
Die Erinnerung hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.  
  
Sie hatten sich geliebt.  
  
Er hatte Draco all die Liebe gegeben, welche er Jahre lang unterdrückt hatte.  
  
Er lächelte, als er daran zurück dachte.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich der anderen Betthälfte zu.  
  
Nachdem Sirius gestorben war, waren Hermine und Ron sein einziger Halt gewesen.  
  
In den Wochen nach Hermines Tod hatten sich die Weasleys um ihn gekümmert.  
  
Doch sie hatten ihm nie das geben können, was er brauchte.  
  
Einen Grund zum Leben.  
  
Diesen Halt hatte er verloren, doch nun hatte er Draco.  
  
Als er auf die linke Betthälfte fühlte er, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. Es schmerzt und dann wurde es kühl um sein Herz.  
  
Unangenehm kalt.  
  
Ebenso wie die Seite neben ihm.  
  
Sie war leer.  
  
Draco musste ihn schon von einigen Stunden verlassen haben.  
  
Verwirrt stand Harry auf und kleidete sich an.  
  
Hatte Draco denn nicht dasselbe gefühlt?  
  
Hatte ihn die gestrige Nacht nicht berührt?  
  
Hatte sie ihn völlig kalt gelassen?  
  
Verletzt schritt Harry durch die Wohnung auf den Kamin zu.  
  
Für ihn war es nun auch Zeit zu gegen.  
  
Hier gab es nichts mehr, was ihn hielt.  
  
Er würde seine Sachen packen und weg ziehen.  
  
Vielleicht nach Frankreich oder Brasilien.  
  
Entschlossen kramte er etwas Flohpulver aus der Tasche und warf es ins Feuer.  
  
Grüne Flammen umgaben ihn, umzüngelten ihm, verschluckten ihn und brachten ihn aus Dracos Wohnung.  
  
***  
  
Keine fünf Minuten betrat Draco seine Wohnung, bepackt mit Einkaufstüten und frischen Brötchen.  
  
Gerade als er das Schlafzimmer betrat und das Bett leer vorfand, fühlte er, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach und es kalt um sein Herz wurde.  
  
Jinx: WAS?  
  
Harry: ich will nicht weg von Draco...*schmoll*  
  
Draco: Ich werde dich finden! *zuversichtlich schaut*  
  
Voldemort (erscheint und sieht sich um): Gut gemacht, Jinx!  
  
Jinx: Was willst du? Du bist tot!  
  
Voldemort: Ach red doch nicht!  
  
Jinx: Nix da, du bist weg und fertig!  
  
Voldemort: *schmoll*  
  
Jinx: *gg*  
  
Draco & Harry: auf Jinx: Avada k...  
  
Jinx: *hebt beschwichtigend die Hände* Ruhig Jungs, nicht so hastig...  
  
Harry: Ich hasse Tragödien! *stampft mit dem Fuß auf*  
  
Draco: *nickt bekräftigend*  
  
Jinx: kann ja nicht alles gut enden...*schulternzuckt*  
  
Draco, Harry, Voldemort: *schmoll*  
  
Einen angenehmen Donnerstagabend, wünsche ich euch!  
  
Reviews?  
  
Ach kommt schon, gebt einer Süchtigen, wonach sie verlangt *breitet ihre zitternden Hände aus*  
  
Ich brauche euch!!!!  
  
* knuddelt alle ihre Leser *  
  
bis denne  
  
Jinx *winkt* 


End file.
